bloons_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Monkey
The ice monkey blasts a small blast radius that freezes bloons in its area. The frozen bloons will not take damage from normal sharps. It can't freeze whites, zebras, snow leopards, hybrids, most metallic bloons and MOAB-class bloons. Eventually, the bloons will thaw out and move again. Base Value: $300 Upgrades Path 1 1-0-0 Enhanced Freeze ($200) Bloons are frozen for longer in a larger radius. 2-0-0 Deep Freeze ($350) Freezes two layers of bloon. 3-0-0 Ice Body ($1000) The monkey freezes the water it stands on, meaning it can walk on water. 4-0-0 Arctic Wind ($5500) Super cold aura slows bloons that enters its increased range. 5-0-0 Viral Frost ($7500) Bloons are so frozen that nearby bloons also get frozen, spreading the freeze like a virus. 6-0-0 Absolute Zero ($25000) Can freeze anything, including cold-proof bloons and MOAB-class bloons. Absolute Zero: Freezes all bloons and MOAB-class bloons on the entire field for a short time. Path 2 0-1-0 Permafrost ($100) Bloons move slower even after thawing out. 0-2-0 Metal Freeze ($500) The ice monkey can freeze metallic bloons. 0-3-0 Shard Frost ($700) Bloons frozen by the ice monkey will pop other bloons that touches it. 0-4-0 Ice Shards ($1500) Razor sharp shards fly out when frozen bloons are popped. 0-5-0 Enbrittlement ($3000) Bloons become brittle and take extra damage while frozen. 0-6-0 Super Brittle ($30000) Bloons take huge damage when frozen and can affect MOAB-class bloons. Arctic Weakening: All bloons attack slower, move slower and take extra damage from attacks during this time. Path 3 0-0-1 Larger Radius ($100) The monkey can freeze bloons over a larger radius. 0-0-2 Snap Freeze ($400) Bloons are frozen so violently that they pop once the moment they freeze. 0-0-3 Re-freeze ($300) The monkey can re-freeze already frozen bloons. 0-0-4 Cryo Cannon ($2000) Shoots freezing bombs at bloons over longer range. The bombs can damage but not freeze MOAB-class bloons. 0-0-5 Icicles ($2500) Bloons hit by the freezing bombs will grow sharp icicles which pop bloons if they touch it. 0-0-6 Icicle impale ($30000) Shoots huge icicle spikes that deals huge damage and can freeze MOAB-class bloons. Icicle Storm: The monkey selects a certain area. A crash of hail hits all bloons in the area, freezing and damaging all bloons in its area. More Information * The ice monkey gains automatic camo detection and MOAB-class freezing when you get the Absolute Zero, Super Brittle and Icicle Impale. It has no camo detection otherwise. * Likewise, the blimps cannot take damage from freezing unless the ice monkey is a sixth-tier. * Unlike in BTD5 and BTD Battles, the ice monkey cannot freeze metallic bloons unless the Metal Freeze is acquired or the ice monkey is a fifth-tier. * The ice monkey cannot damage bloons unless it is a fourth-tier, it has snap freeze or metal freeze. * The BAD cannot be frozen at all except the Absolute Zero ability. * The BAD still takes the enbrittlement effect from the Super Brittle. * The enbrittlement effect is when a bloon takes extra damage from attacks. * The metallic bloons and blimps take no damage by touching bloons frozen by an ice monkey with the shard frost upgrade.